wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Allya (LadyVader)
The Courtship of Princess Leia |birth= |death=After 600 BBY, Dathomir''The Essential Chronology'The New Essential Chronology'' |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |cyber= |era=Rise of the Empire era |affiliation=*Jedi Order *Galactic Republic *Witches of Dathomir |masters= |apprentices=}} Quote: This Allya was a rogue Jedi, the Old Republic did not want to execute her, so the Jedi exiled her, hoping that given time she would turn away from the dark side.|Alcina Beillane '''Allya was a female Human rogue Jedi Knight of the Old Republic. She was expelled from the Jedi Order and exiled to a penal colony on Dathomir (LadyVader). Encountering the other former exiles, she used the planet's strong life energy to teach the colony's women to master the Force. These women became the Witches of Dathomir and Allya was their founder.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Biography A female of the Human species, Allya was born in the early centuries of an era known to later historians as the Great Peace of the Republic. She was keenly attuned to the Force, a natural yet mystical energy field that bound the galaxy together. She attracted the attention of the Jedi Order (LadyVader), the members of which trained in the use of the Force and acted as the guardians of justice and peace in the Galactic Republic (LadyVader). Allya eventually attained the rank of Jedi Knight. However, around 600 BBY, she was seduced by the "dark side" of the Force, which granted quicker access to power and strength but was filled with aggression, fear and anger. By turning away from the light side, Allya had become a Dark Jedi, and her fate fell into the hands of the Jedi High Council (LadyVader), the primary organizational body of the Order. Because the Jedi Code prescribed to respect all life, the Council members were reluctant to execute offenders. Therefore, they decided to exile the rogue Allya, hoping that primitive isolation would force her to reflect on her Masters' teachings and return to the light. Since the planet of Dathomir (LadyVader), with its savage and rugged forests, had long served as a penal colony for some of the Galactic Republic's worst criminals, the Council chose to banish her there. Upon her arrival at Dathomir, Allya discovered the planet's inhabitants who were the descendants of Human warriors and droid engineers incarcerated by the extinct Paecian Empire. Allya used the Force to tame feral rancors and subjugate the prisoners, as well as any other desperate life forms. Once in command she established a matriarchal society with a genetic Force component and where men had little to no power. In time Allya had many daughters and taught each one, along with other women, the ways of the Force. This new society filled with clans of female rancor tamers who used totems and incantations to generate their "magic" became known as the Witches of Dathomir. It was not until the birth of her granddaughters that Allya saw the error of her ways: she had turned her own sons into slaves and taught her daughters how to use the Force to achieve power. Using her strong influence over her offsprings, she spent the rest of her days instructing her daughters in the ways of the light side. Before her death, to ensure her daughters practiced their magic in a safe and sane manner, Allya wrote The Book of Law which she based off the Jedi Code. The Witches of Dathomir never learned that the magic they used was actually the Force. Category:Articles in the Nexu and the Wolf universe Category:Females Category:Humans Legacy Despite her death, Allya's society and unique culture survived well into the modern eras governed by ''The Book of Law.''Her descendants would share her story with their daughters for generations. On their very first visit to Dathomir in 8 ABY, witch Teneniel Djo]] told Allya's story to Jedi Luke Skywalker and Hapan Prince]] Isolder. Twenty-eight years later, Teneniel and Isolder's granddaughter, Chume'da Allana, would become Allya's partial namesake. Before The Nexu and the Wolf A coven of Nightsisters, the Dreaming River Coven, turned away from the Dark Side and modeled their life and teachings after Allya and their Light Side counterparts. A massive shift in the Force was felt when this happened, a shift for good. Appearances * The Nexu and the Wolf as flashback Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Articles under construction